


RICHARD PLAY FORT NITE

by evilstheater



Series: frog time [6]
Category: Fortnite - Fandom, カエルの為に鐘は鳴る | Kaeru no Tame ni Kane wa Naru | For the Frog the Bell Tolls
Genre: BEST FANFIC YET, Crack, GRRRRRRR, Gaming, Ligma, M/M, VERY EPIC, VERY GAMER, i was on crack making this, very cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilstheater/pseuds/evilstheater
Summary: Richard is an epic gamer..... very thrilling tale





	RICHARD PLAY FORT NITE

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget the olive! :) :) :) :)

Richard is an epic gamer. His favorite pastime is getting victory royales in Fortnite: Battle Royale. In fact, he even stole his parents’ credit card so he could buy all the cool skins. His username is DickRuler420. He bought an epic gaming computer so he can run fort nite at 300 frames per second. He’s also a VERY cool streamer and has thousands of viewers

Today he sits on his gamer chair, which is very swagtastic. He joins a random squad and goes “what up guys it’s me DickRuler420 what’s popping bros” and all of his squad members go Holy fuck is that prince richard? and he is like yes. They drop to tilted towers and Richard gets a legendary mini gun that he kills everyone with because he is so awesome. 

Snake walks into the room and to his disappointment his boyfriend is playing fortnite. “Get a hobby Richard” he says while opening up his 3ds to play nintedogs plus cats. Richard says “shut the fuck up boomer” and proceeds to kill like half the people on the fortnite island. He also orange justices on their grave. Sablé wishes he was dead

While playing Richard takes another swig of his gamer fuel. (Gamer fuel is mountain dew). He then kills everyone e on the fortnite island because he is that swagilicous. He lets out an epic mlg screeam and the cycle repeats. 

“Richard” sablé say “fortnite bad game

Richard goes “wrong it’s the best game ever”

“But minecraft exists”

Richard laughs. “Stupid noob minecraft is for losers while I am following after my model ninja fortnite” but the.n suddenly richard collapses to the floor!

“Help” richard cry

“No liberal” Sablé says and he walks away to go make himself a snack. 

It turns out like his role model Richard had got ligma. He died on the floor. RIP Richard Year 3 - Death.

Jam then passes the reader the blunt. “Quieres?”

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/oHg5SJYRHA0


End file.
